And The Pendulum Starts Swinging
by 109876543210
Summary: (Oneshot... so far.) As the pendulum moves from side to side, it swings left and right from a stable base as the weight(s) became disrupted on the string. And at the left and right sides of the weight is the many ranges that the pendulum swings. Like love, it can range from being distant or close, depending on the effort put in. (Pendulumshipping aka ReijixYuya)


_A/N_

_Hello everyone! Um... this is pretty much my 1st time I've ever written a fic here. Sounds pretty lame, I know, though I would like to start off by trying to add more to a fandom I love, which is Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. I'm not quite done yet with watching subbed, so it might be off a bit unless I re-edit this fic later. Although based on what I've watched so far, I've pretty much got the idea running for this. Anyways, moving on-_

_This is a smutty fic that involves Yuya's imagination and Reiji's scarf. So enjoy if you can! And if you don't like it, then there's the backspace key to leave._

_PS: I blame "50 shades of GReiji" for finally making me work on this. Go search it on YT if you're curious. :P_

* * *

Yuya and Reiji were outside on a chilly day near the bridge downtown, discussing about topics such as Pendulum Summoning, Duel Monsters, entertainment events and other things that they've wanted to talk about. It had been going on like this for about half an hour or so until the sun started to go down and the breeze rolled in faster. Yuya visibly shuddered and Reiji had turned his full attention to him as soon as he started to hear the sound of teeth chattering.

"Yuya, are you getting cold?" Reiji adjusted his glasses once again. It seems to be his habit to always press the middle of his glasses like an itch that kept coming back. Yuya shook his head while pulling his jacket closer to his body.

"Y-y-yeah. I pro-obaly should g-go home. I'll see y-you again Reiji." He was about to turn and say good-bye until he felt something toasty wrap around his shoulders. He pauses in place until the scarf had wrapped around his neck about two times. He turned fully towards Reiji with a quirked eyebrow and a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"U-um... you don't have to give me your sca-"

"Oh no, I insist. Besides, I have my hoodie to keep me warm anyways." Reiji then puts up the hood part and turns his back to Yuya and faces the end of the bridge that led to the LDS building. "And if you do feel that it's going to be a burden, you can give it back to me the next time we meet, alright?"

Yuya was still a bit astonished, though then he formed a small smile as he looked up at the back of Reiji's head while he walked away. "Alright. See you again Reiji," Yuya called out while waving his arm up high. Reiji quietly did a quick sideways wave while going down to the end of the bridge. Yuya stopped waving by then and smiled to himself while burying his face into the scarf.

'I hate to see him leave, but I love to watch him go,' Yuya thought to himself while starting to blush a deeper shade of red in the middle of the bridge. He knew he had formed a bit of a crush on the taller male after getting to know his name in their first duel. How he seems to be so calm about most situations, respected his father from the bottom of his heart, having the most perfect bod-

Yuya's train of thoughts had stopped when another bone-chilling breeze had gone down his shivering spin. He then turned to his end of the bridge while buttoning his coat over himself and Reiji's scarf.

* * *

As he returned home, he was hugged and greeted happily by his mother for his return to supper, which was quite delicious as always made by Yoko Sakaki herself. Afterwards, he had a break by playing with An, Core, Watt, Kilo, and all the other animals his mother keeps taking in to care for (he'll prob start to lose count if this keeps up). And when the time struck 9:50 at night, he gave his mother a hug while saying goodnight to her and then went off to his room to get prepared for the circus in his dreams.

However, when he started to take off his jacket, he had completely forgotten about Reiji's scarf that was tucked away mostly inside and hanging loosely around his neck.

Guess that's why his mother questioned him about looking a little different at the table...

"I guess I did completely forgot about the scarf," Yuya said to himself with a chuckle. He then placed the scarf around the chair to the side as he changed and got into bed. he wrapped himself with his blankets into a cocoon-like shelter as he rested his head on the pillows. However, when time had passed, he couldn't really sleep. He kept rolling around, bothered by thoughts that would keep him daydreaming and not sleep dreaming until 5 agonizing minutes had passed 10 o'clock at night. To calm his nerves down, he finally got up from bed and picked up Reiji's scarf off the chair and took it back onto his mattress.

Yuya sighed as he rubbed the smooth cashmere fabric between his fingers. He always did admire Reiji's red glasses along with the red clothing article. How they fitted nicely with his long-sleeved navy blue turtleneck and white jeans. Even how well they hugged his body, shaping out his nice...

Yuya suddenly gasped and clasped his hand to his mouth when a thought that he wouldn't think of too much appeared in his head. He then started to blush a shade of red that could be at the right tone to match part of his hair. He started at the scarf in his hands while innocence and impurity started to go against each other in his mind, countering one another with thoughts that could make him feel good in the mind... or in the body.

'No... no no, don't think of that stuff right now. We are just friends after all,' Yuya thought while trying to sort things out and to make a decision on the situation. He knew he might've took interest in another way towards Reiji besides becoming friends, yet they finally started to talk to each other face to face out of dueling! He didn't want to ruin their friendship just like that, n'or DEFINITELY try anything that was naughty popping into his head, and yet...

Yuya then closed his eyes and slowly took the scarf close to his face and took a deep breath. It smelled faintly of himself from the time he had been lent the scarf, yet the auras that rolled in were even stronger than his. There was a semi-strong cologne, a tiny bit of sweat, cucumbers and another scent he can't figure out, though he's guessing it might be Reiji's natural odor. He opened his eyes and looked to the wall that faced him out of the bedcovers.

Right after, he practically shoved the scarf closer to his face and breathed in several more times of the odors that Reiji's scarf gave off and thought it was lovely. All dirty images and thoughts about Reiji started to roll in; How his buttox was nicely gripped by his jeans, his long-sleeve turtleneck fitting nicely to shape his chest out, those eyes that shine like dark purple amethysts when they're not covered by his glasses... And the scarf that he held in his hands currently. He always had felt a tad of jealousy for this article. How it got to freely flow about in the air without a care, and yet able to hug Reiji when the winds aren't carrying it. Yet now here he is, foundling said scarf as a makeup favor for making him envious by giving the taller man's scent. It just makes him want to go up to him and just roll his hands all over his body and feel how those red arms would've felt while wrapping around Reiji. He might even possibly reach under those other articles of clothing to test how thin they really are against his skin while he felt those indigo eyes follow his hands. Possibly even feeling slight muscles under that shirt, a nice shape of the top of the hips when going right underneath the hem of his pants, and even reaching further down there to grasp hi-

'MY GOD... I.. I-I can't take it ANYMORE!' Yuya created small pants as he was intoxicated by the scarf while started to run his left hand down his torso. He then lifted his shirt and took it off himself to land onto the floor next to the bedside. He started to drag the red fabric down his face and straight down the middle of his body until it went past his chest and stopped to his navel. Along the way, shivers kept building up as it got closer to his crotch while have quick gasps through his pants. After running it down his body the second time, he then pressed the fabric against his pink buds that started to form on his chest.

"Ah~!" As predicted, it felt great against his nipples.

He kicked the blankets off of himself with his legs as he started to heat up from his own actions. He slowly started to rub around the buds in circles with the scarf while biting down his lower lip from letting out any squeaky moans escaping from his lips. His eyes closed shut as this teasing session had went on for several more moments while blushing as red as a ripe tomato. Though when he had added hard pinches to his motives, he couldn't hold it back his bottom lip with a visible bite mark.

"Reiji-sama, ah~! You don't have to be so rough," Yuya panted quietly to himself, lost in his actions and fantasy. His tongue lolled out as the actions he torments himself in gives waves of pleasure to build up in his chest and to his lower regions down south in his underpants. As if his his left hand had a mind of its own, the scarf end within its grasp was then dragged down lower until it hit the hem of his shorts. He then let out a very loud yelp as it went quickly underneath and touched his throbbing member.

"Oh go-AH!" He quickly shoved one of the ends of the scarf in his right hand into his mouth and had opened his eyes shakingly, staring up to the ceiling. He REALLY doesn't want to wake up his mother and make her knock on his door as to what's all the ruckus going on in his room..

Yuya then grabbed the rim of his pants and slowly pulled them down until they were around his ankles. He stared lustfully at his hand that was wrapped around his erection while panting through his nose. It almost felt what he imagined what heaven would feel like with his hand still on his member. However, his act must go on to entertain the crowd that was roaring in his body.

He pumped the clothed hand slowly and letted out a long, muffled moan as it started to slid against himself. As his hand started to pick up the pleasuring pace, so did his fantasy.

_"You seem to be into this already. Not bad, Yuya-kun," Reiji smirked as he rubbed his hand up and down his length. His glasses were gone, which made his eyes gain even more of a glint to them rather than dulled out by the reflective frames. Along with his glasses and shoes was his turtleneck, which showed off how well his muscles were. They weren't visible enough to be seen far away, though they were able to show that he worked out slightly in his frame._

_Yet while he pumped Yuya's shaft, he slowly started to drag his left hand down lower and ghosting the tip of the middle finger over Yuya's backdoor. When Yuya looked he was too busy getting lost into pleasure from his member getting pumped, he started to slowly push in his finger in his anus._

"MMMMMmmmmph~!" Yuya moaned quite loudly behind a clothed mouth as he inserted his right middle finger while stopping his actions on his penis. His first climax for the night came as it spreaded across his chest and down his shaft, which caused him to muster a shivering moan out of his closed mouth. He waited patiently as his hole started adapting to the size of his finger. When he felt as though it was adjusted enough to allow him to move in and out, he started to do his work. He worked together his left and right hand on both heated regions as he was even more dazed out in his fantasy.

_Reiji started to work with both his hands on him as he watched Yuya spectively. When he felt as though the shorter teen needed to work up more on his act, along with needing lubrication from the dripping spunk out of his tip, he slipped in another finger and kept at the same pace with the first finger._

"MMMRRRRRRRHHHHHHHKIIIIIIIiiiiii~!" Drool was starting to spread over the scarf end that was in his mouth as he started to get lost into pure ecstasy. Pants came in and out as he were a female dog in heat while his actions felt as though it was automated by another person and not his own will.

_"Flip over. It'll go in better if we do it in this position." Reiji then took his hand off Yuya's erection and patted one of Yuya's butt cheeks to make his back face him instead of his front, while slipping out the two fingers that were in his anus. _

Yuya had his ass high up in the air, making a little side to side sway while waiting for the final act of the stage to take place. As he placed his right hand back near his rectum, he went back to his fantasy that played in his head.

_"You ready?" He asked with a glint of worrism in his eyes. He slowly zips his jeans, revealing his member that was about twice the size of Yuya's. _

Yuya only nodded.

_"Alright here I go." He then slowly started to move his hips forward as he got closer to going inside Yuya._

"Mmmmmm~! Mrrrrrehhhkki..." Yuya was now shoving three cum-covered fingers into his backdoor as he panted into the covers and closes firmly onto the scarf. As he started to stretch out even more, he pumped his right hand in and out. Tears started to form his eyes as he felt his hips move with his hand automatically. He was caught up in so much bliss, he didn't even care if he looked as though he was a desperate escort; He needed his climax, and soon means soon. Then he pumped his erection along with his fingers. However, what really undid him was when he heard fantasy Reiji whisper close to his ear over him;

_"I love you."_

Yuya then screamed at the top of his lungs behind his covered mouth as he came yet again, though on his bed this time. He shook violently several times until he finally collapsed on his bed, letting the scarf finally slide off his whole body and out of his mouth.

"I... l...love you..." He panted out quietly through tears as darkness finally took him to a land of slumber...

* * *

A growing chuckle that soon became a loony-like laughter echoed through the large office room behind a locked door in the LDS building's upper floor at the strike of eleven o'clock at night.

Reiji Akaba was yet again checking on one of his screened devices, more particularly to check if Yuya was up to anything that'll involve the use of Pendulum Summoning... well, he actually wanted to just check if he was all right for the rest of the night as well. Reiji hadn't been sleeping right, due to the work he had to deal with. Though tonight... tonight was just so special checking up Yuya this time.

He then calmed down as he held his face with his right hand, having speculative indigo eyes match with his devious smirk as they faced the screen. He felt as though he was about to lose it here and there, especially with a sudden straining that was pulling him, though he couldn't do that... not here in this office room at least.

"Yuya Sakaki... even off the duel stages and in public... you are quite the entertainer in more ways than you'd think...," Reiji panted shallowly as he continued to stare at the screen that featured live footage of the boy. Who laid in his bed, panting and sex-dazed. Just for him.

Later, he might even check up again to see if Yuya will get his scarf cleaned after that presentation. He will need it back and have to wear it again, after all.

* * *

_A/N_

_*Slaps self mentally for doing the 'red as a ripe tomato' saying that needed to be said.*_

_Ugh... I feel that I might've made them a tiiiiny bit ooc-ish imo. Although, I guess we won't even know how he would act when Reiji gets aroused from a dirty peep show (literal peep show) on his tech when checking up on Yuya at home. And no, I don't mean Reiji to sound like a d, though just more on the surprised side at the ending, along with a possible of wanting an encore of the show he had just witnessed live._

_Well anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed that one-shot! You may leave a review if you have either enjoyed the scene, random suggestions I should try out, or both. Heck, I could list some right now that could possibly be quite interesting to write about that's smut related. Although, I can write things that are fluff related too if wanted. It's still be under this fic most likely._

_In the meantime, Ciao~!_

_Edit 2/14: I've cleaned up a bit of the sentences to at least make more sense in some bits. Plus added character tags to make it relate to the shipping. Happy Valentines Day!_


End file.
